Television is a well known medium for advertising products and services. Compared to print and radio media, television is unique in its ability to convey video images to viewers. Thus, television is ideally suited for advertising theatrical-based movies to potential audience members. Television provides the ability for viewers to preview clips, called “trailers”, of upcoming movies. In fact, the selection and development of such trailers is a highly developed craft designed to ‘hook’ audience members so as to see the movie.
Because many television channels are provided in a national or regional manner, movie advertisements are tailored to provide general information only about the movie. These ads do not typically indicate geographical specific information, such as where it is currently being shown. Because of the ephemeral nature of movie showings, movie advertisements cannot convey specific information about where and when the movie is currently playing. The serving area of the medium is too vast to effectively convey this type of information to television viewers. Further, because of the high cost of television advertising, the advertisement itself is designed to maximize interest in the movie, and limits the extent of details such as where and when the movie can be seen because doing so often would detract the viewer's interest in viewing a long list of theaters, dates, and times.
Consequently, after seeing the movie advertisement on television, viewers typically then consult another form of advertisement, such as a newspaper, which advertise the movie in local theaters with specific showing times. Further, viewers desiring further information on the content of the movie may consult other sources, such as movie reviews in magazines, and contained in other television programs. It is apparent that television advertising of a movie provides only a part of the information desired by a potential viewer. The viewer is typically required to consult other media for further information.
Therefore, a system and method is needed for providing real-time access to movie related information to television viewers of movie advertisements.